


The wrong thing for the right reason

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Pre-Black Friday, Wiggly tricks Wilbur, Wilbur just wants to protect John, Wilbur loves John more than anything, but nothing gets explicit, gets a little steamy, mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Wilbur enters the Black and White for the first time and has an interaction with Wiggly, who shows him a snippet of what he claims is the future. Wilbur doesn't like what he sees and will do anything to change it. Even if it means going against his morals.
Relationships: Wilbur Cross/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	The wrong thing for the right reason

"Are you ready Wilbur?" John McNamara was standing at the controls for the portal. This portal had been John and Wilburs project for the past three years, and today was finally the day. Today they were going to fire it up and see if it worked. If the portal really opened the way to another dimension Wilbur Cross was going to step through and take note of everything he could. This was no doubt a very dangerous mission, and he and John had argued about who would go through for days beforehand. Wilbur was just barely able to convince John that he should be the one to go, citing the fact that John understood the way the portal should work better than Wilbur did, and therefore should something go wrong John would be much more likely to be able to figure out how to fix it. While that was certainly  _ a  _ reason, it wasn't  _ the _ reason. Wilbur didn't think he'd be able to react… calmly if something happened to John. 

Wilbur was alway protective and had quite a few violent tendencies, he wasn't afraid to admit it. He knew that if something happened to John and he didn't make it back, Wilbur would destroy the other dimension for taking John from him. John always was much more level headed and rational, and Wilbur knew he would put the mission first. That's the reason John had to stay back. 

"Ready when you are John." Wilbur looked over at John, a small but genuine smile on his face. Their eyes lock, Wilbur gives him a small nod, and John smiles back before turning back to the controls.

“Opening the portal in 3...2...1” John flipped the lever and the portal whirled to life, emitting a bright white light with black swirls. Wilbur heard several gasps and he turned to look back at John. He was worried about what he would see, but calmed down once he saw the look on the other man’s face. John had a look of pure joy and wonder on his face which was being lit by the portal. If you asked Wilbur he would say that John never looked more attractive than he did in that moment and Wilbur felt the overwhelming urge to go over and kiss him senseless 

Apparently John felt the same, as he walked purposefully across the room, coming to stop in front of Wilbur. 

“You come home to me, ok?” John spoke quietly, putting his hand on Wilburs arm. Wilbur and John had been trying to keep their relationship quiet, it’s not that either of them were ashamed of being together, but they just wanted to keep this for themselves. In that moment however, Wilbur couldn't care less if everyone in the world knew. Wilbur reached out and grabbed John’s arms as and pulled him into a deep kiss, pouring all of his feelings for the other man into it. Wilbur bit John’s lip and took advantage of the other man's gasp to slip his tongue into the kiss. Wilbur heard some cheering and clapping from some of the other agents, but they ignored Neither of them wanted to break the kiss but when Wilbur felt his lungs begin to burn he reluctantly pulled back. 

“There is nothing that could possibly be on the other side of that portal that could keep me from you.” Wilbur was still holding John by the arms, fingers digging into the other man's standard issue shirt. “I promise” 

John smiled and took a step back, Wilbur letting his hands fall down to his side. John opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off from whatever he was about to say by one of the other agents manning the portal clearing his throat. John turned sharply and walked quickly back to his station fighting a blush that was burning across his face. When he arrived back over at the controls John quickly looked everything over, giving Wilbur the all clear signal when he was done.

“Hey” Wilbur waited until John looked back at him. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” He winks before turning back to the portal. He takes a big breath to steady himself before stepping into the portal. 

He emerged on the other side and took in what he saw, which wasn’t much. Before him was a vast black stretch of practically nothing, almost like space but without the stars. Wilbur took a few hesitant steps when he heard a voice. 

“Hello Wilbur, so good of you to come visit me.” The voice was coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Wilbur’s hand automatically rested on the gun strapped to his hip and whipped his head around looking furiously for the source of the voice, but he couldn’t find anything. “I was wondering when you would finally stop by, I’ve been waiting for you you know.” 

“Who are you? Where are you?” Wilbur continued to look around until what seemed like two spotlights turned on, pointed at him. He raised a hand to shield his eyes from the sudden onslaught of light. 

The voice laughed, a creepy, almost threatening laugh. “I’m Wiggly, and you’re going to be my best-est friendy-wend.” Wilbur took a step back, turning to look at the portal as he did so. “You can’t leave yet! You just got here. We are going to have so much fun together.” 

Wilbur decided that he had heard more than enough and began purposefully and quickly moving back to the portal. He didn’t realize how far from it he had moved. Suddenly his vision was overtaken with a horrible sight. He saw John on the ground, covered in blood obviously in a lot of pain and… oh my god he was dying. 

“No! John!” Wilbur’s vision came back to him and he was on his knees, having fallen to them at some point during the vision, with an arm reached out in front of him, reaching out for John who was no longer there. Wilbur looked around, looking for any sign that John was there. Looking to see if there was any blood on the ground, straining his ears to listen for any noise that might be John.

“Uh-oh. Did you see something that you didn’t like?” The voice mocked. Wilbur quickly got to his feet and turned on his heel, facing the lights.

“What did you do? Where’s John?” Wilbur tried to keep his voice calm and even, but anger was evident in his voice. Wilbur wished that he had whatever creature this Wiggly thing was was right here in front of him so he could wring it neck.

“Your friend is just fine, at least for now. I showed you a vision of the future. I thought you would want to know that he would die screaming. But… you can change that future.” 

“How?”

The voice laughed again “Well it’s quite simple Wilbur, all you have to do is join me. Help me take control of your dimension. If you do, you can save him.” 

Wilbur shook his head furiously. “No. I- I can’t do that. You- you’re insane!”

“That’s fine by me. I hope you enjoy watching John McNamara die a slow, and painful death.” The two lights began to fade away, and Wilbur was seized with a mixture of panic and fear.

“Wait!” The lights stopped dimming, but there was barely any light left. “I- he’ll hate me.”

“Yes. But, he’ll be alive. Which is more important to you?” That wasn’t even a question to Wilbur, of course John being alive was more important to him, he was more important than anything else. Wilbur would willingly burn the world just to keep John safe from harm. “And besides” Wiggly continued “even if he hates you for a while, one day John will be here with you. The two of you will be together forever.” Wilbur was breathing heavily and closed his eyes, nodding once. 

"Good. I’m glad you made the right choice. Now listen closely to me. You can go back to your dimension until tomorrow. Then you are going to come back and swear loyalty to me, and you’ll help me in any way I see fit, won’t you?” Wilbur solemnly nodded his head in response to Wiggly. Once again turns to the portal and slowly moves back to it. Right before he steps through Wiggly speaks one more time. “Oh and Wilbur, you can’t tell him why, if you do then the future I showed you will come to be.” Wilbur didn’t respond and walked through the portal, heart in his stomach. 

The moment he was back in PEIP he was swarmed by people, mostly medical checking him over to see if traveling between dimensions had any negative effect on him. He ignored all of them, eyes locking immediately on John, mentally reassuring himself that John was ok, that the future Wiggly showed him haven't happened yet. Wilbur just wanted to wrapp John up in his arms and drag him to their shared room and never let him leave. He clenched his fists and fought against that urge. Looking away from John he followed his commanding officer to the infirmary so they could finish his check up and he could make his report.

* * *

Wilbur was anxious and snapped at the poor nurse who was checking him over. He couldn’t wait to get out of there. He gave his report as quickly as he could and the moment he was cleared he all but ran out of the room. He moved down the hall with a purpose, not pausing to speak with anyone, one poor girl was in his way and Wilbur glared at her so hard that she all but dove out of his way. 

He finally arrived at his destination, pushing the door open quickly and all but slamming it closed behind him. John popped his head out of the attached bathroom, his hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. 

“Welcome back! Are you all-” John didn’t get to finish his sentence, Wilbur cut him off with an intense kiss, pulling at John clothes with a desperate need. He needed to be as close to John as he possibly could, needed to take full advantage of what little time they had left. He reached a hand up a pulled out the hair tie that was holding John’s hair back and gripped the newly freed hair tightly in his fist. John let out a low moan and Wilbur pushed him down onto the bed. He bounced slightly as he landed, looking up at Wilbur with passion filled eyes. Wilbur pulled his own shirt off and climbed on top of John, continuing his conquest of the other man’s mouth. 

Wilbur made love to John slowly and passionately that evening, bringing the other man to the apex of pleasure more than once. John was currently sound asleep, head pillowed on Wilburs chest with his hair softly tickling Wilbur. He looked down at the sleeping man, wishing that he could follow John’s lead and doze off, but that wasn’t an option. Wilbur knew that if he didn’t leave while John was asleep he would never have the strength to do what he needed to. 

Wilbur slipped out of the bed, quickly slipping a pillow under John’s head as he did so. He bent down and picked up his shirt and pants from where they had been hastily dropped on the floor several hours prior. He moved deftly pulled a piece of paper and pen out of the desk in the coroner and scribbled out a quick note that he placed on John’s bedside table and softly kissed the top of John's head and walking quietly out of the room. He moved quickly to the portal controls and fired it up, stepping through without a look back. 

“Welcome back Wilbur. I hope you’re ready to get to work, we have a lot to get ready.” 

* * *

John woke up the next morning to an empty bed, still feeling slightly sore from the night before. He stretched his arms up and rolled over, eyes fluttering open. He sat up and looked over at the clock on his bedside table, noticing the note on there as he did so. John reached over and grabbed, bringing it over to himself, pushing his hair back out of his face as he read it. 

_ McNamara, _

_ I’ve been thinking about what Wiggly said to me, and he was right. This world is awful and needs a strong hand to get it back in line, and he is the best one to do it. I’m going to help him do what needs to be done. You better stay out of my way, if you don’t I won’t hesitate to take care of you. Don’t try to be a hero John. You have no chance in stopping Wiggly.  _

_ -Wilbur _

John scrambled out of bed, pulling on his pants but didn’t bother with a shirt. He ran barefoot to the portal, the note clutched in his hand. He skidded to a stop in front of the still whirling portal. 

“Oh Wilbur, what did you get yourself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I usually write John/Xander fics, but I had the idea of Wiggly showing Wilbur an image of John being hurt, so this is what I came up with for that. 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr and give me a prompt/ request!   
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
